Ouija Board
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: Some ghosts are left with unfinished business to take care of before they move on to wherever it is they move on to. After an accident involving two of her friends, Aradia Megido finds herself as one of these ghosts. Humanstuck, AraFef.


**I should be writing other things. Like updating Sad Eyes. (Scourge Sister fic if anyone actually cares.) But I'm not, so have this instead. I threw this together in like 45 minutes because I suddenly got inspired to write about ghosts.**

**EDIT: Oh my god, I was tired when I wrote this. Hopefully I fixed the all tense mistakes and got the Ouija Board part not as stupid.**

* * *

I takes me a very long time to gather what just happened. My vision is blurry, my head is spinning, my memory fails me. Then I see something close to my feet, and I focus on it, wobbling, unsteady. It's a minute before I can see it clearly.

It is me.

I am lying there, hair wild, limbs sticking in odd positions, my eyes dull and unblinking. There's a small pool of blood by my head. This does not strike me as odd yet.

I look up, and see the cliff I was pushed off of. I see two figures, a boy and a girl. The boy is crying. They're familiar, but I can't put my finger on who they are.

_Sollux._

_Vriska._

Yes, I remember now. Vriska had gotten mad at me for something I said to her, and in her fury, shoved Sollux. She did not see that we were much too close to the cliff's edge, and she did not see that Sollux would hit me when he stumbled from the force of the shove. I was the one who fell.

Hm. How do I feel about this? Do I feel about this? Because I do not feeling anything. Well, I guess you could say I feel... _Okay_. Okay with seeing my own dead body. Okay with an old friend indirectly killing me. Okay with practically watching my boyfriend's heart break. Okay with being a ghost.

It occurs to me that I can move, and I look for a way to get back up to the clifftop. When I start walking, I make no footprints. When I walk onto grass, it does not bend under my feet. I cannot tell if I'm walking through it or on top of it.

I finally reach where my old friends still remain, Vriska looks solemn, but no tears are on her face. She has a hand on Sollux's back, as if to comfort him. If he weren't so broken up about me, I'm sure he would have punched her.

I walk over to him and put my hand over his. I see him shiver and rub the back of the hand as if to warm it. If I could feel emotion, I would have felt sadness at this.

Eventually, they get up and leave. I do the same, but I do not follow them. I feel compelled to do something else. I always knew that some ghosts had something to do before moving on, and apparently I am one of them.

I walk for a very long time, and I find it very enjoyable to walk through (or by, I cannot tell) people and watch them shudder at my cold touch.

After a good few hours, I reach her house. I think that as a ghost I can walk through the walls, but instead I find I cannot. They are still as solid as when I was alive. So I walk to the front door, and when I put my hand on the doorknob, no matter how much I try, it doesn't turn. I frown in what would be frustration. I think about how much I would love to be inside the house, and then I suddenly am. I smile the smallest possible smile and walk up her stairs to her room. Her door is closed, and from what I would guess, locked. But I am now a spirit, and can pass through into her room anyway.

Feferi Peixes sits at her desk in front of me, her back to me. I can hear her sobbing. Her long, dark blond hair is tangled, probably from toying with it and pulling at it in her grief. She's doodling little scribble-y pictures of what I find to be me when I get a closer look, peering over her shoulder. Then I look at her violently shaking hand, and get an idea. I concentrate, my face screwing itself up slightly as I put my hand in the same pose as her's, and then place it _inside_ her hand.

Slowly, I move her hand. She gasps and stops crying from the surprise and horror.

"Hello." I write out, very slowly.

"H-Hello!" she says, her tone shaking more than her hands.

"It's me." my arm is starting to hurt. It's an odd kind of hurt. I know it's there, but I do not feel it.

"It's... Who?" Feferi has started crying again. Poor girl, I'm scaring her out of her wits.

"Aradia."

She doesn't answer, instead dissolving into painful-sounding sobs.

"You still have that Ouija board?" I notice the handwriting is an odd mixture of mine and Feferi's. She nods and goes to her closet to get it. I let go of her hand, sighing in relief. The pain I don't feel but do slowly fades.

Feferi sits on the ground, the board in front of her. I sit opposite her. I remember back to my life, when the two of us would sit exactly like this, and talk to whatever wanted to talk with us.

We talked to both negative and positive spirits, but no one believed us when we told them about it. Not even Sollux, nor Eridan, mine and Feferi's respective boyfriends.

I find it much easier to move the piece over the Ouija board than moving my friend's arm and making her write things out with a pen. It's as though the board had some sort of energy that made it easier. Then again, this is what they were made for. I slide it over two letters, spelling out "H I."

"Hi..." Feferi says quietly, sweetly. Her tears have stopped again, but her eyes show they were strong and long-lasting before I got here. I hate myself to think it was I who had made her cry like this.

"HOW ARE YOU FEFERI" It's slow to spell everything out like this.

"Not very good, sadly..."

"IM SORRY"

"No! Don't be!" Feferi looks at her lap. "It wasn't your fault."

"I KNOW BUT IM STILL SORRY" I pause gently between each word.

"Please. Don't be sorry... I just... miss you..."

"BUT IM HERE"

"I can't see you though, or hear you, or anything! I miss you being alive!" Feferi knows you shouldn't take both hands away from the Board, and only uses one to bury her face in. Her face which has no trace of the makeup she wore every day. Her hair is so unkempt and hopelessly tangled, more so than I thought before. Her clothes are simple pajamas, comfortable. Feferi's bright blue eyes show the deepest of hurt.

"I MISS BEING ALIVE TOO"

"I wish I could just... hug you or something..." Feferi's voice threatens to shatter once more if she breaks into tears again.

"I KNOW" I pause here, as if to put a period at the end.

"IM ONE OF THOSE GHOSTS WHO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO BEFORE MOVING ON" Pause. I've always been amazed at her ability to read what spirits say letter by letter. I always had to write it down to not get lost in the spellings.

"What i-is it?" She asks.

"REMEMBER ALL THOSE NIGHTS WE SPENT TOGETHER" Pause.

"WHERE WE DID NOTHING BUT WATCH MOVIES AND JOKE AROUND" I stop after this, done for the moment. If I had a heart now, I'm sure it would be hurting more than it had ever hurt before.

Feferi nods. "Yes. Yes, I remember."

"I THINK THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE TIMES IN LIFE" Feferi gives a weak smile.

"Thanks for your favorite moments being with me..." she says.

"YES I ENJOYED HANGING OUT WITH YOU MORE THAN EVEN SOLLUX NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT"

Her smile spreads, despite the fact that she's crying again.

"I NEVER REALIZED IT WHEN I WAS A LIVE FEFERI"

"AND I REALLY HATE TO SAY IT AND THEN LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS"

"BUT IT IS THE WAY THE WORLD WORKS"

"ALL OF THE WORLDS"

I will never realize it, but tears of my own, invisible as the rest of me, stream down my own face. Feferi sees the sparkle of the light reflecting off them, but she does not know they are mine. Nor what they even are. She thinks it's her eyes clouding up.

"FEFERI"

I pause for a long while, a few minutes. Feferi appears to frightened to say anything.

"I LOVE YOU"

And then I push my hands forward, so the slider reaches, "Goodbye," and I feel myself fade away into nothingness.


End file.
